17 and Pregnant
by gryffinclaw17
Summary: Rose Weasley is in her last year at Hogwarts with a baby on the way. She'll need all the support she can get to make it through the difficult months that lay ahead. Rated M for a mature subject matter :)
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I'd like to state that I am in no way trying to glamorize teen pregnancy, I just love Scorp & Rose and I thought this would be an interesting, dramatic somewhat humorous predicament to write about. **

**I am also in no way a proffessional and I didn't have anyone edit this story before posting it, so if there are any obvious mistakes, please let me know :) **

**Just a heads up, in my version of HP Luna & Neville get married and have to kids: Alice & Lyla Longbottom. I thought I should let you know since Alice is introduced in this chapter, Lyla will be more of a secondary Character, but she will be included :) **

**Also, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling's the genius - not me ;)**

_"No. Way. This cannot be happening. Not now, not like this. I mean, it's not like I'm stupid or anything, I do know how these things work. It's just that it's happening right here, right now, on what would normally be a boring Monday and most of all, that it's happening to me. Heck, I would take a million boring Mondays, let everyday be a Monday, if this would all just go away."_ My mind continued to race as my trembling hand strayed from my death-grip on the sink to my still-flat stomach. I let it rest there for a minute in wonder.

I dared to take a peek at myself in the mirror. I was incredibly pale, my freckles even more apparent against their now snowy white backdrop and my red hair a complete mess. I was a complete mess.

How could I have done something so incredibly stupid? I immediately knew the answer, I wasn't thinking, and for me that was a big deal. I was always thinking. I couldn't help it - I was just a very logical person … well most of the time anyway. Everything was very black and white to me, no in-betweens or exceptions, it's either right or it's wrong. But with Scorpius I somehow saw the flat expanse of grey that lies between every question and its answer. I wasn't drunk, I wasn't drugged, and I wasn't under the influence of anything, unless you count loneliness. I really don't have an excuse. I chose this, it doesn't matter how indirect the choice was … it was a choice and I made it.

I bit my lip as I slid to the floor to lean against the sink, resisting the urge to bang my head against it in frustration.

Rose Weasley, pregnant. How the hell was I supposed to break that news to my parents? Involuntary tears welled up in my eyes as I hugged my knees tightly to my shuddering chest. Getting knocked up by a loving boyfriend is bad enough, but that obviously just wasn't enough for me, I had to choose Scorpius freaking Malfoy. This was pathetic – I was pathetic. At this point I was sobbing so uncontrollably that I couldn't even be bothered with a silencing spell.

Scorpius with his perfect hair and his soft smile was now the father of my unborn child. I'd had an insufferable crush on him since the day I first saw him at Kings Cross. Seven years of sexual tension never does any good. Scorpius was popular in Hogwarts standards, he'd dated half of the female population, and he certainly didn't have an issue finding a date or a replacement for me. An unexpected wave of jealousy surged over me at the thought of Scorpius and his latest conquest, Suzie. I was no match for her sleek blonde curls and her supermodel figure, especially now that I'd be fat as a cow in a few months time. Even the fact that Scorpius' baby has taken up residence in my belly wouldn't be enough to interest him at this point, I'd been avoiding him for weeks, and I knew he was pissed at me for insulting Suzie the one time we did talk. I could handle being with Scorp as friends, but I'd always felt way too much for him and I just didn't know how to deal with it now that my feelings had been brought out of the shadows and into the light.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and a soft, rather concerned voice.

"Rose, what are you doing down there, are you OK?" I looked up to see Alice Longbottom standing above me. I rubbed my hands over my tear stained face.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just … erm, resting."

Alice plopped herself down beside me. "Floor sitting is a hobby of mine too, she said smiling at me, you do know that we're going to be late for class though?"

I looked back at her blankly, like that mattered now. "Alice I'm, I'm pregnant." I blurted out, my face aflame and the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over down my cheeks.

We sat there in silence for a moment. That was the great thing about Alice, she was at peace with silence and she never seemed to pass judgment, not even in moments like these.

She reached over to hug me, "Oh Rose, are you sure?"

"I'm sure" I said, taking the odd looking wizarding version of a pregnancy test out of my robe pocket and showing it to her. As soon as it was out of my pocket it started emitting loud celebratory noises, as well as blue & pink sparks.

Alice giggled watching it's ridiculous antics. "I know, I probably should have went for something a little less discreet." I muttered sarcastically, I couldn't help it, I smiled too.

"Well you're not very far along, since it can't tell what the gender is yet. She paused a moment to survey my stomach, I'd say you're probably about 2 months."

I looked at her questioningly.

"My mum's a naturalist; she treats pregnancies all the time." Alice explained, "She's taught me a lot of what she knows. I can probably help you out, I know all of the morning sickness remedies" She grinned at me.

"I could definitely use something for that right about now" I said remembering the breakfast I'd already thrown up.

Alice stood up abruptly, "We'd better get to class Rose, we have Advanced potions." She was prone to this unexpected flip-flopping, her brain flitted so quickly from one thought to the next that at times it was hard to keep up.

I groaned. My hatred towards potions and my resulting inadequacy at the subject was well known.

Alice offered me her hand and I rose with as much dignity as I could muster from my seat on the bathroom floor.

"Congratulations, by the way." Grinned Alice hugging me again, "This, she said, gesturing towards my stomach, it isn't all that bad you know Rosie, look on the bright side."

"Thanks", I muttered halfheartedly

It was at that point and with much gratitude that I realized she hadn't even asked me who the Father was. You just can't help but love Alice.

**What do ya think? Is it worth continuing? This is my first shot at trying to write a fanfic so if you have any advice/ideas for the story PLEASE let me know in the reviews. I'll be posting the 2nd chapter after I get 3 reviews. I'm not asking for much ;) Just a little bit of help :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, those 3 reviews came in a lot quicker than I expected, so Thank-you! :) As promised, here is the second chapter, I ****apologize if there are any spelling/grammatical errors, I have no one to edit this for me and I'm not so great with grammar or proper punctuation. **

"Miss Longbottom, Miss Weasley, may I ask why you are 15 minutes late to my class?" Professor Trillum asked briskly, her eyes barely wavering from the essays she was marking vigorously at her desk. The entire class turned to look at us, I could feel my face turning an unattractive shade of red. Even Scorpius looked up from his spot at his cauldron, throwing me a questioning look, I was never, ever, late for class. Professor Trillum raised her eyebrows and looked straight at me when we failed to answer her question.

"Well you see, Professor, I lost my potions book and I know how much you hate it when I come to class unprepared. Rose here was nice enough to help me find it. I'm so sorry if we disrupted the class." Alice took a breath and looked as though she was about to continue in her rambling but Professor Trillum stopped her with a wave of her hand. "Just go find a cauldron and figure out what you've missed, but if this happens again I will be issuing the both of you detentions". We both nodded our heads, glad to have escaped the wrath of Professor Trillum for now.

I threw Alice a look of gratitude, Alice was not one to lie and I know that she did so simply for my sanity. I definitely owed her one. I surveyed the room quickly for an empty spot, and my eyes landed on a vacant cauldron right next to Scorpius', the one person I really didn't want to talk to right now. I looked around for Alice and her unmistakable knee length brown hair, but she'd already taken a spot beside my cousin, Albus. My heart sped up as I clumsily made my way over to my spot, bumping into people and earning dirty looks from several of my classmates along the way. My nerves were out of control, what was I supposed to say? "Oh hey, Scorp, sorry I've been running away and childishly avoiding you for the past 2 months, let's just sit here and make potions and pretend everything's OK". But everything was so far from OK that I just didn't know what to do. So instead I plopped my books down next to my cauldron and sat down without so much as a glance Scorpius' way. I could feel him looking at me expectantly, a deep blush crept its way up my neck and to my cheeks. Finally he spoke, "So I'm not even worth a hello?", he drawled. I looked up from my potions book, flustered. "No, I mean, yes, I mean", I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "hello." I stuttered. This brought a smirk to his face, I glared at him.

I turned back to my potions book and tried to refocus myself on the task at hand, collecting and readying my ingredients. My mind just didn't want to cooperate though, I kept thinking about the baby, Scorpius, and how messed up everything was. The father of my unborn child was sitting right next to me and I didn't even have the confidence to talk to him. I was hopeless. Nothing was turning out the way I thought it was supposed to, not only did I not earn the spot of head girl like my family had expected me to, but I was now pregnant and the father of my baby was someone less than desirable, at least in the eyes of my family. Even my potion was refusing to cooperate, instead of simmering and turning a pretty shade of lime green it was fuming and turning an ugly shade of green-brown. I had no clue what I'd done wrong, but the substance was emitting a horrible putrid smell, so I'd obviously done something very, very wrong. I stood above my cauldron, unsure of what to do, my red hair frizzing and sweat beading on my brow. As horrible as I was at potions, I'd never messed up an assignment this badly before. I stared at the gurgling, puke-like liquid inside of my cauldron and felt my stomach turn. I clasped a hand over my mouth, almost as though doing so would make my stomach stop it's quaking. I gripped the desk hard, my knuckles turning white, I was NOT going to barf in the middle of Potions class, but I couldn't quite bring myself to move. I felt a gentle hand on my back, "Are you alright Rose?" Scorpius looked at me with concern. I shook my head no, before emptying the contents of my stomach into my cauldron, retching and gagging.

Once again the entire class was staring at me, and for the first time in my life I was sure I was going to start bawling in front of everyone. I felt my eyes well up with tears. Tears of shame, guilt, frustration and sickness.

"Miss. Weasley, disrupting the class two times in one day." Professor Trillum exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "When one feels sick it is common sense to get up and find somewhere other than a cauldron to empty their stomach in" She shook her head at me with a curious look on her face, as though trying to gauge what exactly my issue was.

I shook my head too, my hands on my forehead and my voice shaking, "I'm so sorry professor". It was then that I felt Scorpius' arm around my back guiding me towards the door.

"I'll take Rose to the hospital wing." Scorpius told Professor Trillum instead of asking. In a normal situation this probably would've aggravated her, but today she couldn't seem to be bothered by it after all the drama that had ensued, she was probably quite happy to be rid of me.

"Very well." Replied the Professor, her eyes already back on her marking.

My legs felt like they were made of rubber, Scorpius had to all but carry me out of the room and down the hallway, where we stopped rather abruptly.

"What the hell is going on Rose?" he asked me forcefully. I merely shrugged my shoulders and avoided his cool gaze, I couldn't afford to be caught up in it right then. "You've been avoiding me like I'm the black plague, you look like you've just died and come back to life, you're late to class, you've been disappearing randomly and now you're barfing all over the place. What. Is. Going. On."

"Nothing" I muttered, looking away, "I've just been having trouble sleeping, I'm not quite feeling like myself lately."

"Don't feed me that shit Rose, I know when something's wrong, I know you, we've been friends for a long time."

I felt like shit. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Scorp", I said anxiously, a hand on my stomach, "I think I'm going to puke again" I wrenched myself out of the iron grip he had on my shoulders and made a run for the bathroom, which was luckily just across the hall from where Scorpius had chosen to stop, how convenient.

I didn't even know how I could possibly have anything left in my stomach at this point but evidently I did. Scorpius' hands maneuvered my hair away from my face and stroked comforting circles on my back. I hadn't realized he'd followed me into the washroom, but for some odd reason I was glad he did. I leaned my head against the bathroom stall and let Scorpius continue to stroke my back as he held me protectively against his chest.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for, my puking, my constant avoidance of him or the fact that because of my stupidity, I was pregnant with his child. Maybe it was all three.

**Thanks for reading! Have any suggestions/feedback/helpful tips? Let me know by reviewing :) 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wrote this really quickly, the past two chapters I had planned out for a while, but now I'm just kind of writing off of the top of my head ... oh well, I hope it's still of half decent quality! lol :) Thank-you for all of the reviews/favorites/follows ... I really appreciate it! Let me know what YOU want to happen in the story ... I am open to suggestions. Also if you have any baby name ideas let me know. It's still a little early to start thinking baby names, but I could use some ideas. :) **

I don't know how long we stayed there on the bathroom floor like that, me crying, and Scorpius doing his best to comfort me. But at some point I fell asleep in his arms, my head nestled between his chest and his chin. You know that extreme exhaustion and complete weariness that envelops you after the final sobs of a long, hard cry subside? That's what happened, and I simply couldn't fight it. I was sleep deprived and both mentally and physically exhausted. Scorpius, however chilly his personality could be, was a warm and inviting pillow.

I was awoken by Scorp whispering in my ear "Rosie, you've got to wake up". He kissed the top of my head and attempted to maneuver my body off of his.

I stirred, my brain still foggy with the bliss of sleep, gripping his shirt. "mm" I muttered, "don't wanna".

Scorpius snickered at my state of grogginess, but quickly sobered, "Really though, I'm going to be late for my Arithmancy Test" He said shaking my shoulders a bit.

I groaned as I slowly maneuvered my way off Scorpius and into a slightly unsteady upright position. "What time is it?" I inquired groggily.

"10:30" he replied smirking, only 15 minutes to get to class, he knew that would spur me into motion.

"Oh my god, I need to go, I have herbology." I exclaimed bringing my hands to my mussed up hair and trying to tame it with my fingers. Scorpius gave me an odd look, herbology was a bit of a joke throughout the school. Despite it's laughable reputation I really enjoyed working with the plants, it was peaceful. The real reason I was so panicked was because Professor Longbottom, the head of Gryffindor house and the Herbology teacher, was very good friends with my parents. If I showed up late to his class, he would know something was wrong and unlike most teachers, he wouldn't hesitate to confront me about it.

"I have to go" I stated again, backing away from Scorpius towards the door, I wanted to avoid any further questioning - at least for now.

"Wait - Rosie", Scorpius exclaimed, using my nickname as though trying to soften my resolve. "Shouldn't you be going to the hospital wing? You're not exactly a picture of health at the moment."

"No, I am just fine" I retorted, rather defensively. "It was probably just something I ate." I could tell he was worried about me, but I didn't have the time or the energy to explain myself.

"I wouldn't call this just fine". Scorpius said gesturing towards my disheveled and somewhat sickly appearance. That was the issue with Scorp, he could never seem to let anything go, he was just far too pushy for his own good.

"Look, I'm fine, I just need to get to class, I'll go see Madame Pomfrey later ... OK?" I included this tiny lie. I obviously wouldn't be going to see Madame Pomfrey, she'd know what was wrong immediately. Madame Pomfrey although more than a little eccentric in her old age, could practically diagnose a patient simply by being in the same room with them. I'd seen it first hand when Albus had strep throat, she didn't even need to examine him - she just knew.

We fell into silence as we made our way out of the washroom, but before we could go our separate ways Scorpius grabbed my arm. "We really do need to talk" he spoke quietly, his hand grazing the small of my back, before letting me go and disappearing into the crowd of students. I attempted to calm my unsteady breathing and the fluttering in my stomach without much success. The way Scorpius affected me was insane, I couldn't seem to stay calm and collected around him. Just as I was about to head on my way, I caught Elena Martin staring at me with a look of complete and utter disgust, she must have seen Scorpius and I leaving the washroom together. I stared right back at her, as though daring her to accuse me of something I hadn't been doing, well at least not on that occasion. I did realize however how compromising the situation must have looked to an outsider. I held my head high and made my way down the crowded corridor, out of the castle and towards the large greenhouses.

I scanned the grounds for Alice, we had herbology together, much to my relief. You'd think it would be awkward since her Dad teaches the class but they had that rare, oddly close father-daughter relationship, so somehow it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

I finally caught sight of her just outside of the 7th year greenhouse sitting on one of the benches with Albus. I rolled my eyes, they had been getting much closer lately and I suspected something a bit more than friendship was going on. "Hey guys", I said brightly, forcing out a tight-lipped smile.

"Rose, where were you!" Cried Alice, "I was so worried about you."

"Yeah cous", Albus chimed in, "that was some show you put on in Potions."

I glared at Albus, he could be the sweetest person you'd ever meet at times, but at others he was just plain god damned annoying.

Alice smacked his shoulder to reprieve him, but more playfully than for any real punishment.

"If you must know, I was simply composing myself after the incident." I mumbled, cringing inwardly at the thought of my barfing debacle.

"Don't worry about it Rosie, Alice said lightly, getting up and walking with me towards the greenhouse, "It happens to the best of us, Remember the time I barfed all over the place during our first year quidditch lesson?"

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. There was a big difference between the two occurrences though, Alice only puked because her broom had a mind of its own and decided to start doing flips, while I was puking all over the place because I was _pregnant_.

As soon as we sat down at our work table she turned to me, her light brown eyes serious. "Are you sure you're OK Rosie? I felt so awful, letting Scorpius take you, I should've offered to go, I know things have been tense between you guys lately for whatever reason." She glanced at me knowingly and then looked away quickly.

I could tell she already pretty much knew what was going on, Alice had this incredible intuition, but she rarely acted on it. She was like a wise, slightly eccentric owl.

"Alice", I sighed, "Scorpius is the father." I winced at my own words, I hated saying this stuff out loud, it made it all seem much too real for my liking.

She nodded her head solemnly, but didn't say anything. I was right, she'd already figured it out, typical Alice.

"He doesn't even know, and I just don't know how to tell him, every time I try I just keep thinking about how much he's going to hate me."

She smiled slightly as though what I was saying was funny in some way, "Rose, he won't hate you. He might be a bit shocked, but he won't hate you. You two have always had the hots for each other anyway" She giggled a bit, still smiling. "You worry too much, what will be, will be."

It was then that professor Longbottom walked in, clapping his hands together to get the classes attention. "Alright my _plantastic_ students, time to tend some to some shrubs!" He announced enthusiastically. I giggled, Professor Longbottom got way too excited about herbology. I began to calm down as I tended to my flutterby bush, Alice was right, I just needed to relax.

**Thanks for reading! :) 6 more reviews & I'll post the next chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you guys so much for the kind reviews and name suggestions (they really have been very helpful) ... I really, really appreciate it and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. :) Once again I am sorry if there are any mistakes, it's really late and I didn't get the chance to read over it and make an attempt at editing it. I will likely fix any obvious mistakes sometime tomorrow. **

Night time in the 7th year Gryffindor girl's dormitory was rarely uneventful, but I just wasn't feeling up to the chaos and excitement that usually ensued after lights out. Five teenage girls in one room never made for much peace or quiet, it wasn't that bad usually, we were all very good friends having lived together for 6 years. If it weren't for being forced to live together like this, the 5 of us probably wouldn't be friends at all, we were just _so_ different. Molly was the bossy one of the group, she loved to be in charge and she could be a big fat know it all at times, she was exceedingly smart and responsible and did her best to keep everyone in line. Being that Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey were her parents it was no wonder she was so uptight, they weren't exactly the most laid back people you'd ever met. Anne was the exact opposite of Molly, doing everything she could to create havoc and although she was undeniably hilarious, sometimes her ambitious pranks got a little out of hand. Addy was a drama queen, she was absolutely stunning too. No one understood how her skin could be quite so flawless or her light brown hair so unconditionally shiny. She definitely took after her Mom, Lavender Finnigan, who was the author of the Beauty section in Witch Weekly. As for Alice, well, she was definitely my favourite of our little group. No one could hate Alice, she was pretty in a subtle, innocent way and there wasn't a mean bone in her body. She could be a little absent-minded at times, but she wasn't half as bad as her Mother.

And then there was me. I always thought of myself as the boring, plain, one of the group. Aside from my red hair I didn't really have any other unique or particularly admirable qualities. I was stubborn, and although I did well in school, both of my parents put a lot of pressure on me to do better, and I always felt like I fell short of their expectations. I was a good student, but I wasn't quite as outstanding or dedicated as my Mother was during her school years. I was infuriatingly impulsive and quite stubborn at times, on top of all that, I'd somehow managed to have inherited my Dad's quick temper. I sighed, lying back on my four-poster bed. If my parents weren't disappointed with me already, they certainly would be when they found out my latest news.

My Mother and I never openly spoke about sex or relationships really. She'd only sat me down once or twice to talk to me about responsibility and making the right choices when I'd started dating Elliot Thomas in my 5th year. Needless to say, the relationship did not last long as I was probably a bit too responsible for his liking. That was the only relationship I'd ever been in, unless you count Scorpius, but I'd describe that as more of a hopeless crush, strained friendship and one-night-stand all coming together to form god knows what. My brooding was interrupted by Addy, who as always made a rather dramatic entrance.

"Oh my goodness, Rose, you'll never guess what I just heard." She exclaimed dramatically, widening her big green eyes as she usually did when she was about to let us in on a particularly juicy piece of gossip.

"Do tell." I responded dryly, sitting up to face her. Addy could be quite entertaining with her wild stories and mindless gossiping but I was tired and annoyed, so I just wanted her to get it out of her system as quickly as was possible.

"Well, apparently Elena told Suzie that you and Scorpius were getting it on in the hallway", Addy wiggled her well plucked eyebrows as she said this, giggling.

"That isn't funny Adelaide! I exclaimed loudly, fuming, "We were most definitely not 'getting it on'."

"Nothing to be ashamed of Rosie, I would too if I had the chance" She joked, plopping down on her own bed in a fake swooning motion.

I rolled my eyes, Addy talked the talk, but she rarely walked the walk. She was much less promiscuous than you'd guess just by looking at her, or listening to her.

"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet", she said grinning widely, "Suzie was FURIOUS, I mean like furious. I didn't see it of course but apparently she went bonkers at Scorpius and forbid him from talking to you. Can you believe it?"

I stared at Addy like she'd gone mad.

"And who did you hear all this from?" I inquired, a hint of disdain in my voice.

"Paula Parkinson, we have Divination together and she's good friends with Suzie." She stated, almost like she was stating her sources for the references page of one of Professor Trillum's essays.

"Oh... And what did Scorpius do?" I asked looking down at my hands and attempting to appear as nonchalant and as un-emotionally invested in her answer as possible.

"Paula didn't really say anything about it, just that Suzie was pretty pissed and that she doesn't believe Scorpius ... she thinks you're out to snatch her boyfriend or something like that." She said laughing loudly. It was then that Molly piped up.

"It's our designated quiet time, that generally means you need to be _quiet_." She said, raising the large book she was in the process of reading as though demonstrating how our time could be better spent.

As much as I loved Molly, I couldn't say that I'd go out of my way to spend time with her if it weren't for her being my cousin.

Addy, however, did not have the same required patience for Molly as I did, she scowled at her and muttered some less than kind words under her breath before retiring to her own four-poster.

I decided to call it a night, closing my bed curtains to block out any arguments that may break out, it was a rare evening when their wasn't at least one falling out, usually involving Addy. Even if sleep eluded me, at least it'd be quiet.

My breathing evened out as I slowly drifted into a somewhat fitful sleep. I wasn't asleep for long when I was awoken by the sound of someone whispering my name in my ear. I rubbed my eyes blearily and sat straight up in bed, frantically searching around for the source of the sound, but there was no one to be seen. It was then that I heard Scorpius' distinctive snicker. "Scorpius" I whispered forcefully, "What the hell are you doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest, attempting to cover up my less than clothed body, my nightgown was skimpy to say the least.

"Calm down Rose", he said taking off the invisibility cloak that he'd been hiding under, "It's not like I haven't seen it all already." He winked at me and offered me his arm, making it clear that he intended to escort me out of my dorm.

"You must be delusional Scorpius, I'm not going anywhere with you at this time of the night, what if we got caught?" I rarely went out at night, and only when I was in the company of Anne, she was seriously the master of after-curfew wandering and knew all of the castle's secrets. A lot of people thought that boarding schools like Hogwarts had little to no discipline, but I assure you that was not the case. It was all too easy to get out of your dorms, but not quite so simple to get back in unnoticed. Being caught out of bed during night hours, 11:00pm - 6:00 am, was a punishable offense, and being caught out repeatedly could result in expulsion.

He held up the invisibility cloak wordlessly and I could identify the beginnings of a smirk through the darkness. It was, after all, nearly impossible to be caught while having a highly effective invisibility cloak in your possession. Well it wasn't exactly his. It was Albus', I was actually pretty surprised that Albus had let him borrow it. See, the cloak used to belong to Albus' older brother, James, but seeing as James was out of school now he didn't have much use for it. Albus literally begged James to let him use it for the school year, and for some odd reason James agreed without much fuss. Albus was pretty protective over the cloak and even though him and Scorpius were best friends, I doubted that he'd trust him enough to let him use it.

"I'm not leaving without you." he whispered stubbornly.

I sighed, looking down at my comfortable bed and then back up at Scorpius' determined gaze and strong stance. When Scorpius got like this there really was no saying no. Being the Slytherin that he was, he could be extremely manipulative and didn't always play nice. I slid off of my bed and stalked out of the room, he grinned triumphantly.

Scorpius quickly took the lead, guiding me out of the dormitories and through the portrait of the Fat Lady, who scowled at Scorpius ... she hated letting non-gryffindor's into the common, but as long as they could figure out the password she was forced to let them through.

"I have to say Rose, I thought you were going to put up more of a fight." He said looking back at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and avoided his piercing grey eyes, looking instead at the floor.

"I'm really tired, Scorpius, could we please make this quick." I said still staring at my bare feet.

For once Scorpius looked uncomfortable too.

"Look, Rose, I just want you to know, that you're not just - you're not just a one-night stand. What happened, I'm sorry that it happened the way it did, but I don't regret it. I really like you, and I really want you to know that I don't plan on giving up on this, I want to be with you." He finished huskily, staring at me with those gorgeous grey eyes of his. I felt myself melt into a puddle of quivering goo. Despite my exhaustion and worry all I wanted to do was kiss him just like I did 2 months ago, until my head spun and everything else just faded away, despite the fact that I knew it wouldn't help my current situation. At that moment, I didn't really care about anything except the way Scorpius was looking at me. His hands made their way to my waist applying subtle pressure, and my response was immediate and uncontrolled. My hips bucked against his, and my heart began to beat faster. He pressed me against the wall that I hadn't even noticed we'd been moving towards. His lips found mine and I moaned as his hips rolled slowly against my own. I felt as though my whole body was tingling with a dangerous electricity and I just couldn't get enough. His lips moved away from mine as he slowly kissed his way down my neck and along my shoulders, leaving me gasping for breath. Suddenly he moved away from me and I groaned my disapproval, he smirked at my disheveled appearance. My hair was a mess and my nightgown, already quite compromising, had ridden up revealing most of my thighs. Scorpius really did make me crazy and I felt guilty for letting him distract me from my problems so easily.

I must have looked distressed, because he looked at me with concern, "Rosie, what's wrong." I felt like that was all people had been asking me lately, and my honest answer would've been: _everything_.

I sighed, staring at him and feeling tears well up in my eyes for what must have been the fourth time that day. He moved closer to me, brushing his hand across my cheek.

"It's OK Rosie, whatever it is, you can tell me. I may be a goddess in bed", he chuckled at this, "but I am also your friend and you can trust me."

He was wrong though, I really couldn't bring myself to tell him. Saying it would make it real. Me, pregnant at the tender age of 17, without any money or any hope for a bright future. I didn't even know anything about how to take care of a kid, let alone call one my own. Tears trickled down my cheeks silently and he immediately moved to comfort me.

"How can I help you when I don't know what's wrong" He muttered mostly to himself, his grey eyes searching my tear filled blue ones for answers. That's when I gave in, leaning against his comforting body.

"Scorp", I whispered brokenly through my tears, "I'm pregnant"

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger ... aha :) I tried to make this chapter longer as some of you have wanted longer chapters. 8 more reviews & I will post the next chapter. **

**Also, if you'd like to follow me on twitter my username is: guitarjenna . **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a shorter chapter (sorry). I've been a little busy the past few days babysitting so I haven't had quite as much time to write. I'm actually really enjoying writing this story & I hope you enjoy reading it! Once again, I suck at editing my own work, so if there are any obvious mistakes please let me know. Thank-you so much for the favourites, follows & reviews ... I really appreciate it!**

I could feel Scorpius pull away from me, I could see the confusion and panic darting through his eyes as he backed away from me slowly.

"I'm pregnant" I stated again dully, my hands over my face and my crying becoming uncontrollable.

"Rosie, how? are you sure? Is it mine?" He ran his hands through his already tousled hair and paced in front of me.

I stared at the ground, feeling the anger and hurt well up inside me.

"Of course it's yours you idiot", I yelled at him angrily, forgetting momentarily that I should be keeping it quiet, "what do you think I am? a slut?! That I just run around having sex with everyone and anyone?" I screamed this as though trying to convince myself that I wasn't in fact just some dumb whore.

I slid to the floor my entire body shaking with my sobs.

"No, shit, I didn't mean it like that." Scorpius shook his head wildly, running his hands through his hair roughly "I'm just shocked and .. I just don't know what to say." He shook his head again, his eyes wide with conflicting emotions. He slid down to sit next to me.

We sat there in silence, neither of us knowing exactly the right thing to say or do, nothing could make this any better.

"I'm just so scared." I admitted quietly, "I don't know what to do, or how to feel, I just don't seem to know anything anymore." I felt so vulnerable sitting there on the floor, tear-stained and at the mercy of Scorpius' reaction. I knew deep down that I physically could not live through this without his support.

"I know, Rosie", he murmured stroking my hair, "we'll figure this out somehow."

I looked at him a little surprised at his use of 'we'. Of Scorpius' many positive attributes selflessness was usually not one of them, he was much more of a 'me' or 'I' sort of person. I guess I hadn't really expected him to take any responsibility for my situation, well _our_ situation, at all.

He looked at my somewhat shocked expression and grimaced, "Merlin, Rose, you didn't expect me to run off and leave you alone, did you? It does take two people to make something like this happen you know." He stated rather sardonically, gesturing towards my tummy. He tentatively reached out a hand to caress my stomach through the thin cotton of my nightgown. His voice turned gruffed, "Fuck, what are we going to do".

"That really is the question, Mr. Malfoy." A stern voice resounded from further down the corridor. We both looked up to see none other than Professor McGonagall stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment. Scorpius & I sat with an awkward distance between us on the couch that McGonagall had hastily conjured in front of her large desk. Despite her extreme old age, she was unwilling to retire from her role as headmistress at Hogwarts. I highly doubted she had much else to look forward to in life. I looked around the oval-shaped office gloomily. I'd only been in here once before when Anne had included me in one of her more dramatic pranks. I definitely wasn't a troublemaker by nature, sometimes I just got caught up in some compromising situations. The walls were painted a deep red colour and the entire room was lined with gold framed portraits of old headmasters. My eyes fell on the portrait of Albus Dumbledore whom my cousin had been named after. He looked quite amused, he winked at me and gave me a knowing smile. I blushed profusely and looked away quickly. My Dad had always said he was a bit of a nutcase, a genius, but still as nutty as anything. Professor Mcgonagall sat down at her desk, staring at Scorpius and I with an unreadable expression on her face.

"First, I would like to make it clear how very, very disappointed I am with the both of you. As you both very well know", she cleared her throat awkwardly, searching for the right words to use, "intimacy of that degree is not permitted at Hogwarts."

I nearly laughed out loud at that remark, however backwards the Hogwarts staff may have been about relationships, it was a well-known fact that nearly half of Hogwarts senior students were sexually active or had done the dirty deed within the walls of the castle at least once.

"Under normal circumstances, knowledge of your actions would have resulted in expulsion, but in light of this rather unfortunate turn of events I believe it would be cruel to both you and your future son or daughter to punish you any further."

I was sure she added the son or daughter bit just to make me feel even worse than I already did, I paled at the reality of the situation. All I could do was nod my head silently without meeting her eyes. Under normal circumstances I may have been a bit more vocal about the unfairness of the situation. I wasn't the only one who'd had sex in this school and yet I was the only one being ridiculed for it simply because I was pregnant. In a few months everyone else would know about my situation too and they would no doubt be passing the same judgement, no matter how hypocritical or unfair. I just couldn't seem to muster my usual Weasley courage and fire to defend myself.

Scorpius cleared his throat nervously, "Are you going to be, um, notifying our families?" I could see the fear plainly in Scorpius' face, hear it in the strained tone to his voice. Let me just say, it took a lot to instill fear in Scorpius Malfoy. Bravery was an unlikely yet undeniable trait present in the pure-blood slytherin, and one he had most likely inherited from his Mother. I'd heard awful stories about Draco Malfoy, and none that involved bravery, courage or chivalry.

"Oh no, Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that I will not be notifying your families", she let her composure slip briefly as a smile of amusement crossed her face, "I would have to be suicidal to be the one telling your parents of this particular transgression", she snorted at the idea of it. "There are only 2 weeks until Christmas vacation, I expect that you will break the news to your respective families in the whatever way you see fit." She paused for a moment, "I am sure you are well aware of the rivalry between your families ... I wish you both the best of luck."

It really got me thinking. The fact remained that I was pregnant with a baby that would bear the last name _Malfoy_. One that would likely have Scorpius' blonde hair, or at least his grey eyes. He or she would likely be sorted into Slytherin, as every Malfoy was and had been for centuries. My family was _not_ going to be happy. It kind of hit me right there, the irony of the situation. The one and only family that my own hated was the same one that they'd now be tied irrevocably to, whether or not they liked it ... and they definitely wouldn't like it. My only hope was that eventually they'd learn to live with it.

**Reviews motivate me to write more and update quicker ;) So keep reviewing! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews. :D I'm taking all of your suggestions and incorporating them into the story as best I can :) This is kind of a filler chapter, but I think it gives you some valuable information on how both Rose and Scorpius feel about the situation and it introduces Albus better :)**

Scorpius and I were having a 'secret meeting' in the library. Only it wasn't so secret, just secluded. It was 9:00pm, and not many people graced the library at that time of the evening, they were too busy hanging out in their common rooms or snogging their significant others in abandoned classrooms. It was only one week until Christmas break and we were both nervous wrecks. All I wanted to do was crawl under the table we were sitting at and never come out. My morning sickness had subsided considerably thanks to Alice's anti-nausea potions but Scorpius was still surprisingly protective over me, following me to class, opening doors for me, making sure I was eating and sleeping enough. Suzie and him were still on the outs ... something I was secretly happy about. I really did not want the Father of my unborn child shagging some twat like her and if I was being honest, I really didn't want him laying his hands on anyone else except for me. Our relationship at the moment was delicate, we were tied by my pregnancy, but there was more than just that and I don't think either Scorpius nor I were willing to take the risk of messing everything up between us. I'd always loved Scorpius in a borderline creepy way. It was literally love at first sight, for me at least. I first laid eyes on Scorp on my first day of Hogwarts at Platform 9 and 3/4. My Father had pointed Scorpius out immediately, and told me I had to beat him at every subject. I remember clearly how our eyes caught and he smirked at me. I remember how I blushed, and turned away, but how I really just wanted to keep staring. It was a wonder my Dad didn't notice my immediate infatuation. It was a childhood crush that had blossomed into something bigger as the years passed. I never thought that Scorpius felt anything for me, he could quite literally have anyone and that one night he chose me, and I let him. Slipped right into his arms, just as easily as all the other girls before me.

"Erm, earth to Rose" Scorpius said rather loudly in my ear causing me to startle out of my troubled thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted." I explained, trying to refocus on the matter at hand: How we were going to break the news to our families.

"I still think we should tell them together, you know, it might make it easier on you." He suggested trying to persuade me for the millionth time this evening.

I shook my head stubbornly, "No. Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near any member of my family when they find out about _this_." I gestured wildly towards my stomach. I tended to avoid using the word pregnancy or any word directly related to it, ie, baby, pregnant, etc.,. "Besides, we're not even dating or anything, it would be weird for you to just show up at my house randomly and it would probably only make things worse for the both of us." As much as I wanted Scorpius' support when I told my family my news, I knew it would probably just make my folks angrier and more upset.

"I am friends with Albus, you know. And my family may or may not have recieved an invitation to Christmas dinner at the Potters." He wiggled his eyebrows threateningly. However much I may have liked Scorpius, he could be a real snake sometimes.

I glared at Scorpius challenging his ridiculous claim, "No. Way." I said through gritted teeth. I knew that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were on speaking terms with the Malfoys, But I didn't think that they were _that_ civil with eachother. Most of their limited interaction was probably due to the friendship between Albus and Scorpius. But then again, I had overheard my Dad ranting about how Aunt Ginny got together with Astoria Malfoy occassionally for coffee. My Dad was not quite as accepting of the Malfoys, he was one for grudges, not forgiveness.

"I'm not kidding, Rose, and for your information my family has accepted the invitation and I do intend on letting the cat out of the bag."

I bristled at his words. There were a lot of things I could tolerate from Scorpius, but withholding valuable information just wasn't one of them.

"And when exactly were you planning on letting me in on this little secret?!" I shrieked, forgetting momentarily that we were in the library. I heard a snicker from behind us and turned to see my cousin Albus with his hands in his pockets, laughing at my outburst. Albus was the spitting image of Uncle Harry. Green eyes, messy black hair and not a Weasley freckle or red hair in sight. He was definitely a heartthrob and the fact that he was just as talented a quidditch player as his Father made him even more irresistable to the female population of Hogwarts. Surprisingly though, he was usually quite sweet and had missed out on the douchebag gene his brother James had inherited.

"Since when do you two have secret meet ups in the library?" he asked looking genuinely confused. I realised then that Scorpius and I were sitting a little too close for being 'just friends'. I scooted my armchair over a bit awkwardly.

"I found Rose in here catching up on some work and decided to fill her in on the plans for Christmas." He lied smoothly. I on the other hand was blushing as red as my namesake.

"So you knew about these_ 'plans'_ too, Albus Severus Potter?" I said, turning on him and giving him the best 'Hermione' eyes I could muster.

"Whoa, Rose, settle down. It's not a big deal, I suggested it to Mum and she agreed, I didn't realise you needed to know too. It's just a kind peace offering" He exclaimed defending himself. I guess he was right, under normal circumstances it wouldn't be as big of a deal as it was now that Scorpius was practically planning to start a riot during christmas dinner.

"You do realise that my parents are still on the 'I hate all things Malfoy' bandwagon?" I hissed at him, ignoring the barely disguised hurt in Scorpius' grey eyes.

"Rose, chill out." Albus said slowly, "What has been getting into you lately? you've been acting even more crazy than usual." I scowled at him, attempting to calm myself down. He was right, heck, he was always right. I needed to get a handle on my rollercoaster of emotions before I got so unbearable that no one wanted to so much as talk to me.

"I'd better go now" Scorp announced suddenly, springing out of his seat, "If I get caught out of bed one more time this semester, I may just get suspended." He joked halfheartedly before exiting the area, leaving Albus and I alone.

When we were younger I spent most of my time with Albus. We were the same age and our families were together more often than not. His sister and my other cousin, Lily was 2 years younger than me, and although we always got on OK, Albus and I got on better. Well, at least until a few years ago when our interests started shifting towards getting boyfriends, or girlfriends in Albus' case instead of focusing on our friendship.

"So, Rose." Albus said playfully, drawing out my name "What's the deal with you and Scorp?"

"There is no deal, Albus." I replied, drawing out his name as well. I was lying as best I could ... which wasn't really all that well at all.

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but I know Scorpius, and I know you, and I know that _something_ is going on." He retorted acting offended at my blatant lying.

"I assure you we are just friends." I stated firmly, "Besides, Scorpius doesn't really have girlfriends, he just has 'things'"

"You'd be surprised Rose. Don't tell him I said this, but Scorp has always had a softspot for you. He doesn't usually treat anyone - especially not girls, as nicely as he treats you." Albus gave me a knowing look before continuing, "Not that I condone my best friend and my cousin getting together, I'm just saying, you can talk to me about it if it does, we're best cousin friends." He patted my shoulder and gave me one of his signature lopsided grins.

I smiled guiltily back at him, pulling on one of my curls, it was a nervous habit. I felt bad about not telling Al about what had happened between Scorpius and I. But if I told him now, Al might tell his Dad. They were incredibly close and I just couldn't risk letting the truth get out to anyone in the family just yet. I needed peace right now more than anything, and telling your family about your unplanned pregnancy was definitely not the way to go about getting it.

"Thanks Al." I murmured, giving him a hug before excusing myself from the soon-to-be awkward situation.

**Next chapter will probably cover the beginning of Christmas vacation, a lot of characters will be formally introduced into the plot (Rose's parents, Dracos parents, Rose's cousins) :) Let me know what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters, how you want the families to react, and if you'd like different POVs. I'll try to update on Tuesday but it depends on how much time I get to write :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is so late being posted! I'll try to get the next chapter up much quicker :) **

The Hogwarts Express bumped and grinded it's way along the track as freezing rain pitter-pattered on the large windows. I was sitting in my usual compartment, but I was unusally silent. Everyone else was so cheerful and I usually would've been too. All of my cousins had sat in the same expanded compartment since I started Hogwarts, I guess you could say it was a Weasley tradition. Fitting everyone in the same compartment was not an easy feat though, let me tell you. There was myself, Albus, Molly, Anne, Fred, Louis, Lily, Hugo and Lucy. Normally compartments were only supposed to hold 4 or 5 people comfortably and there were 9 Weasleys, at one point there was as many as 11 of us. I couldn't imagine how empty Hogwarts would be without us Weasley's to liven things up a bit. Maybe uncle Charlie would finally settle down and pop out some new ones before we all graduated, it was rumoured that he'd finally gotten himself a somewhat serious girlfriend so maybe new weasleys were not so far off. Not to mention the fact that Teddy and Victoire were long overdue for marriage, and then there was me, pregnant already. Maybe there really was some hope for the Hogwart's enrollment rates.

I allowed my mind to drift aimlessly during the long train ride, surprisingly, no one seemed to notice or for that matter care about my lack of involvement in the animated conversation. But as the rolling hills became smaller I began to grow more and more anxious. I was an awful liar, and even though I didn't look pregnant yet, I was a little more rounded in the middle than my usual slender figure would've allowed, and I'd already had to enlarge some of my clothing to conceal my little bump. My Mother was smart as a whip, she could smell a lie from a million miles away, I wouldn't be surprised if she guessed my secret before I had a chance to even try to hide it. My Dad could be thick, but he was much more intuitive than people gave him credit for. I glanced around the compartment at all of the familiar faces, but I still felt like something was missing, Malfoy specifically. I felt an odd loss without him by my side, over the past two weeks he'd taken to accompanying me in some way or another wherever I went. These next few days without him were going to be tough. Scorpius' presence calmed my anxiety and worry enough to make it managable. Scorpius made me feel like everything was going to be OK, even when it wasn't.

The train slowed to a final halt at the station and I got up with the rest of my cousins and squeezed my way out of our compartment. I fell into step beside Lily. We really looked like we could be sisters with our prominent Weasley features. Lily was the only one of the Potters that had inherited the famous Weasley red hair and although mine was a bit of a darker red with hints of gold and brown we still looked quite alike.

I ran towards my parents, forgetting my troubles momentarily. After months of not seeing my family, it was hard not to be overwhelmed with love and happiness when I finally saw them again.

I practically launched myself at my Mother while Hugo held back a bit in his awkward 'I'm too cool for public affection' sort of way.

My Mum hugged me back tightly, "Oh honey, we've missed you" She said, kissing my head and smoothing my hair.

Hugo skillfully avoided Mum's hug, but I could tell he was happy to see her.

My Dad ruffled my hair, completely undoing whatever good Mum's hair-smoothing had done.

"Welcome back, pumpkin." He said gruffly.

I grinned, looking around at the warmth of the family surrounding me, and not just my immediate one, my extended family as well. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were smiling lovingly at their reunited family, watching as James threw Lily over his shoulder and threatened to dump her into the fountain while Albus ruffled his messy hair and gave his Dad a one-armed hug. Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy were standing proudly with their daughters, no doubt discussing Prefect duties or grades, but happy nonetheless. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were having a family photo taken, I was happy to see that Teddy Lupin was included, his arm wrapped tightly around Victoire, and his other draping over Louis. Dominique stood slightly off to the side, but that was just Dominique, she was probably eager to get back to her Band's next practice or gig and had likely been dragged here by Aunt Fleur, not of her own free will. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were holding hands while carrying on separate conversations. Uncle George was speaking animatedly with Anne, probably about the something funny that had happened at the Joke Shop, since she was doubled over with laughter. Aunt Angelina was inspecting the quaffle Fred had nicked from one of his quidditch games. Grandma and Grandpa were puttering around, stopping at each cluster of Weasley's to say their hello's and give out some more hugs.

Everyone looked so happy and at ease, I couldn't help but smile widely. Maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I loved the smell of our house. Every house had a unique smell, and ours was particularly delightful. It smelled like books and baking and it had the slight flowery scent my Mum always carried with her. As much as Hogwarts was my home, so was this comfy cottage in the country and I enjoyed being back in the home I grew up in. Our house was much like the burrow, the house my Dad had grown up in, only a little less cluttered. I ran up to my room, not waiting for the rest of my family to trek up the long driveway into the house.

I had the attic room, so it was always a struggle to climb up the steep stairs. Although I was able to apparate, my Mum had ruled that apparating wasn't to be used for silly purposes, at least not in our house. Apparently getting from the first floor to the third was a silly use of apparition. Mum was big on not abusing our powers as wizards. She headed many committees, but the most well-known was S.P.E.W (Society For the Promotion of Elfish Welfare). She had a high-ranking job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so I had no clue how she had the time to do anything else, let alone attempt to undo every single injustice in our world.

I flopped down on my double bed, covered with quilts and pillows and anything else my Grandmothers could possibly make. I had a nice bookshelf lined with my favourite books, both muggle and magical. The freezing rain glistened off of my window and I let my eyes flutter closed as a sigh of contentment left my lips. I was happy to be home, despite my predicament. Home was surprisingly comforting. As much as I was worried, I knew that my family would stand by me no matter what I did, even when it was something as stupid as this. I felt guilty more than anything, as much as I knew they would stand by me, I also knew they'd be very disappointed in me, angry even. Dad would likely run off for a few days, as he did whenever something particularly overwhelming or upsetting happened and Mum would likely cry and then get very mad. But it would all blow over, and everything would hopefully be OK.

I was two months and three weeks into my pregnancy. I'd been to see Madame Pomfrey briefly, but only at the persistent _suggestions_ of Professor McGonagall. I hadn't let Scorpius accompany me to the brief check-up, he had ancient runes and I told him I didn't need his marks slipping because of me. I wasn't entirely certain why I felt the need to do it on my own, but I also thought it would be a little too much for me if I had Scorp there too. Selfish, but correct. I'd been reluctant to go see Madame Pomfrey at all, she was not too good at keeping secrets and I could tell by the way she brought up my family a little too often that she thought they ought to know. The whole thing really was a bit of a scandal, a Malfoy and a Weasley - definitely a Reeta Skeeter worthy story.

A smokey gray owl tapped at my window impatiently, startling me out of my dream-like state, I rolled off of my bed with a groan and opened the window, allowing the owl to make itself at home on my flowered windowseat. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, I'd never quite understood why everyone loved owls so much. They kind of freaked me out to be honest, the way they could turn their heads practically all the way around was simply unnatural. I delicately removed the letter from its extended leg, and made some halfhearted shooing motions. The owl refused to budge, obviously the owner had ordered for him to stay put until the letter was read and responded to. I rolled my eyes.

I opened the letter and immediately recognized Scorpius' messy scrawl.

_Rosie, _

_Don't be tooshocked if I show up in your room or something sometime in the next few days. I don't want to wait 'till Christmas to see you, I miss you and I'm worried about you. Also, we need to talk family things. _

_- Scorpius M_

Great so now Scorpius was planning on randomly showing up at my house, as if I didn't have enough on my plate already.

"Rose!" Hugo called from the bottom of the stairs, "Come get your trunk!"

"I'm busy!" I half screeched, still holding the letter in my hand and searching my desk for a quill to write back.

Hugo bounded into my room without a warning and I whirled around, clutching the letter behind my back. I wasn't exactly sure why I felt the need to hide it, it was just a letter between friends, nothing more, nothing less.

He snatched the letter from my hands before I could do anything. I scowled at him and tried to get it back, but he held it above his head, out of my reach. If he wasn't so freakishly tall for a 15 year old this wouldn't have been a problem.

Hugo could be a bit of a prick sometimes, and as much as I loved him, he was a little too much like my Father was at his age, at least from what I'd heard from my Mum.

I saw his eyes land on Scorpius' elaborate signature at the bottom of the page before I could snatch it back, and an evil glint entered his brown eyes.

"Hugo" I warned through gritted teeth, snatching the letter away from him.

"Rosie's got a boyfriend!" He taunted in a sing-songy voice, that would've made me laugh, if it wasn't for the fact that he was definitely about to cause an issue.

"No I don't." I huffed, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Since when do you and _Scorpiussss_ send eachother love letters?"

I raised my chin slightly, "we are not sending eachother love letters, we are _friends, _and as friends we are allowed to correspond accordingly."

Hugo swooned and swayed around my room with much bravado, "O Scorpius, Scorpius, wherefore art thou Scorpius?" He mimicked in a girlish voice.

"Hugo, GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, losing my patience with his antics.

He looked surprised at my outburst and just stood there dumbly for a second, contemplating whether or not he should be taking me seriously. I decided I'd help him out with the decision. I whipped out my wand out and pointed it at him menacingly, "Get out or I will hex you."

"Rose Weasley, what exactly do you think you're doing?".

I dropped my wand immediately, looking sheepishly at my Mother who was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Hugo took the chance to scamper out of the room and Mum came to sit on my bed. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and I could see some wrinkles forming around her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry?" I said shrugging my shoulders and fidgeting awkwardly, "I wasn't actually going to hex him, just thought it would give him some initiative".

My mum sighed, closing her eyes for a second and massaging her temples with her carefully manicured fingers.

"Rose, your brother is two years younger than you, please just for once act your age. No wand for today or tomorrow." She held out her hand, maintaining the stern tone to her voice.

I decided it was best not to argue with her, so I handed it over without my usual protests, all 11 & 1/2 inches of Ash & Unicorn hair.

She stayed seated, fiddling with my wand. "Rose, Honey, you would tell us if you did have a boyfriend ... right? We only want what's best for you, and you _are_ plenty old enough to have a relationship, despite whatever qualms your Dad may have with it." She smiled at me, extending an olive branch, and I blushed again, damn my skin.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I muttered, looking more at the floor than at her.

"Right." She said smiling again and getting up from my bed, "I think I'll go make dinner now, try to get along with Hugo."

"Alright, Mum." I mumbled turning back towards my desk as she walked out of my room.

I hastily wrote a reply:

_Scorp, _

_**Please** don't show up randomly at my house. I'm stressed out enough without having to hide you, or lie any more to my parents than I am already. Things are OK here ... so far, so don't worry. I'm doing everything Madame Pomfrey told me too, so I'm fine, the baby's fine and there's no need for you to check up on me._

_~ Rose _

_p.s I miss you too._

I folded up the letter carefully and attached it to the annoying owl, shooing it out my window. I sat curled up on my window seat, my head rested on the sill as I watched it's dark grey wings flap away into the darkening sky.

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think! :) :) 3 It will probably be a chapter or two until they break the news to the family. I just really want to focus on Rose & Scorp for a chapter or two more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a super long chapter by my standards, I kind of just wrote, and then wrote some more, and then wrote some more. I'm sorry it's so late, I was gone all of last week camping with no internet so I wrote most of this on my iPod and didn't get the chance to post it and sorta edit it until now. **

**Also, a guest who reviewed the last chapter asked about Rose's wand, and how Ash could be the wand wood if it was a powder-like substance .. so I thought I'd explain. Ash is_ also_ the name of a type of tree. I chose the wand by looking at Pottermore wand wood and core descriptions. **

**Funny story - I searched the wand combination I'd chosen today because I was going to put the description for it on here, and found out that the wand I chose for Rose was the exact same combination as Ron's first wand was (Ash & Unicorn Hair) and I legitimately had no clue ... what a coincidence! lol there are about 38 different types of wand wood and 3 different core options, so it really is an amazing coincidence that I happened to pick the exact same ones! :) **

Dinner with the Weasley's was never without a few surprises. On this particular night we were having Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny over for dinner. Our house was nowhere near big enough to have the whole clan over at once, but the Potter's were our regular dinner guests. When my parents were at Hogwarts they had been best friends with Uncle Harry, some people liked to refer to the three of them as the 'Golden Trio'. Uncle Harry married my Dad's sister, knitting our two families together even further. We were all just very close, which explained why they were over here way more often than any of our other relatives.

Things were still a little tense between Hugo and I. He was no doubt a little bitter about my almost-hex and I was pissed at him for getting me in trouble and for being such a prat. I made sure to pass him a few good death glares across the table when Mum wasn't looking. "So what's new with everyone?" Uncle Harry asked, looking around the table, probably sensing the tension still hanging around in the air.

"Nothing much." I grumbled still staring daggers at Hugo, I wasn't the best with forgiveness, at least not when it came to my brother. Really, I was just angry in general, and I couldn't help but take it out on him. Afterall, he was the reason I didn't have a wand to make some more anti-nausea potion. Alice gave me the ingredients and instructions, but it required some basic magic as well. I'd likely be vomiting tomorrow morning and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

"Rose." My Mum warned sharply, "That is _enough_. If you have a problem, you are free to leave the table." I scowled, staring down at my plate and biting my lip. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes for no reason, freaking hormones. Everyone was staring at me like I had two heads and my cheeks were flushed the colour of my hair. I pushed my chair back noisily and fled the room, making a bee-line for the washroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror, I had to get a hold of my emotions before I convinced everyone that I belonged in the loony bin. I still wasn't looking so healthy, I'd read that pregnancy was very becoming on some people, making them feel and look fantastic, the so called 'pregnancy glow', but it seemed like the exact opposite for me. I felt gross all the time, I was so tired and everything just hurt.

There was a hesitant knock at the door, "Come in", I whispered tearfully.

I was surprised to see that my visitor was Aunt Ginny, she didn't normally get involved in family conflicts, she hated drama.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked cautiously, closing the cloud-painted door behind her.

I shook my head, sitting down on the toilet seat, my head in my hands.

"Boy problems?" she asked.

"No." I half snorted, I wished that the cause of my distress was petty boy problems, but a boy was the cause of my problem I guess, even if he wasn't _the problem_.

"Well, kind of." I admitted, twisting my hands together with a sigh, "It's complicated ... _really_ complicated."

She nodded, obviously realizing I wasn't about to share anything more on the matter.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to about this complicated problem, I'm here." She smiled warmly and pulled me into one of her irresistable Aunt Ginny hugs. They reminded me so much of Grandma Molly's hugs, warm, strong, safe and understanding. Ginny didn't throw away hugs quite the way Grandma did though, her hugs were reserved for moments when true comfort, love or welcome was needed, not just a casual hello or goodbye.

"Hey, Aunt Ginny ... can you tell my Mum I'm just feeling a bit off and decided to go to bed?" I really didn't feel like facing the rest of my family right now, I was overcome by exhaustion from the day of traveling and unpacking - even normal everyday stuff made me tired, so today was just a bit too much for me.

"Sure thing, Rose." She answered without hesitation, heading back into the warzone, aka our dining room.

* * *

Maybe stomping off wasn't the best decision I'd ever made, my room was boring and sleep was eluding me yet again. I felt restless. I'd actually considered climbing out my window. It was only 8:00 in the evening, and the Potters were still downstairs in the livingroom. I kind of wished I hadn't bailed on dinner, now I was both frustrated _and_ hungry. Just as I felt like I really was going to climb out the window and run off to God knows where, my door opened and Albus walked into my room. God bless him, he brought food.

"Not so fast." He chuckled, "You tell me what's going on, and I'll give you the food."

If I'd had my wand I probably would have just used the full body bind or something and taken the food without having to pertain to any of Albus' silly requirements, but alas, I did not have my wand.

"I'm just tired." I lied dully.

"But yet, you're not sleeping." He said pointedly, "Look, Rosie, you've been avoiding direct contact with pretty much everyone lately, except for Scorpius, which is crazy since you were completely ignoring him up until a few weeks ago. You're acting like a complete bitch all the time every time I turn around you're crying your eyes out ... That's definitely not the Rose I know."

"I'm ... well you see, I'm ..." I stammered, my face getting redder with each passing moment.

"You're what? Just spit it out already" Patience was not a virtue that Albus practiced.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm pregnant." The confession kind of shocked me too, I hadn't planned on telling Albus yet.

"Fuck." he exclaimed, staring at me like I had two heads, "fuck." He repeated again.

"I know" I said flopping back on to my bed.

"Thats ... that's why you've been puking everywhere, and acting like a crazy woman!" he spluttered still standing dumbly by my closed door with the plate of food in his hands.

I gestured for him to hand over my prize, I definitely needed food at a time like this, he handed it over somewhat reluctantly.

"It's Scorpius isn't it?" He growled, balling his hands up into fists, "That little shit, I'm going to kill him."

"Albus!" I warned between mouthfuls, "I have enough problems without you killing the father of my child."

"Why, of all people, did you have to choose _him_? He's my best mate. You could've picked someone a bit less controversial at least. Someone I could beat up without feeling bad about"

"Sorry." I muttered sarcastically, resisting the urge to flick one of my peas at him.

"I don't understand though, you aren't even dating Scorpius ... since when do you two, you know ... hell, since when do you do that with anyone? I thought you were still a virgin!" He looked offended that I didn't let him in on my change of status.

"If you must know, I was a virgin, until about 3 months ago, and now I'm pregnant." I answered dryly.

"Fuck." He said for the third time in the space of a few minutes.

"Look, Al, you can't tell anyone, this is between you, me, Alice and Scorpius. _No one_ else can know yet. OK? I'm still getting used to the whole thing myself."

"Wait you told Alice before you told me?" He looked offended again, I rolled my eyes. I'd just told him I was pregnant and he was more upset about me keeping secrets from him than the fact that I was going to be a Mum in a little more than 6 months time.

"Sorry, but this is more of a girl thing." I said wrinkling my nose a bit, "Plus, you're my cousin, I couldn't really risk you blabbering to your parents."

"You know I wouldn't do that Rosie." I gave him a look that clearly said_ yeah right_. "OK, maybe I would **accidentally** tell Dad." He admitted reluctantly. Al sucked with secrets, he was just way to honest for anything like that. He could keep a secret for a while, but soon enough it would just be too much for him and he'd have to tell someone.

"I won't tell anyone until you're ready to tell them yourself, so don't worry. You won't be able to hide it for much longer though", he said, pointing to the little bump visible under my nightgown, "You're starting to look a little pregnant."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I muttered grumpily, crossing my arms indignantly. I wasn't _that_ fat ... yet.

"ALBUS!" Lily shrieked from the bottom of the staircase. "It's time to go, Mum says we need to get home to feed Sparky!"

Sparky was their elderly Dalmation, they got him shortly after Lily was born. I remember being so jealous when I was younger, all we had for pets were a few cats, nothing as exciting as a huge black and white spotted dog.

Albus pulled me into an unexpected hug, "Everything is going to be just fine Rose", he said softly smiling, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Night Albus!" I called after him as he trotted out of my room and down the stairs.

I rolled over and snuggled under my blanket. I knew it was stupid, but I kind of missed Scorpius. I hadn't went more than a few hours without seeing him for weeks now. I'd blame it on the baby wanting it's Daddy around, but I think it was mostly just me. I fell asleep with thoughts of Scorpius running through my mind, and I swore I could even smell him.

* * *

I was awoken by the midmorning sunlight streaming through my window and on to my face. I must have looked like a complete mess. My sheets were in tangles around my legs, my hair was everywhere and I had most definitely been drooling. That being said, I hadn't slept so well in months. I didn't even bother fixing myself up a bit before heading downstairs, the smell of bacon and pancakes was irresistable and I was drawn to it like a moth to the flame. A hungry pregnant lady to the pancakes ... that could be a new saying.

My Mum smiled at me when I entered the kitchen, barefoot and disheveled. "Well there's the sleepyhead! Rose Weasley, sleeping past 8am for once, I think you may be turning into your Father." She joked. Dad was the king of sleeping in, in fact, he probably wasn't even up yet & it was 11:30am.

"I know." I replied, happy that everything seemed to be back to normal. Last night's tension was nowhere to be found.

She slid a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me, and I thanked Merlin that I wasn't having any of my usual morning sickness, otherwise that combination would've been lethal.

"I'm taking Hugo to Diagon Alley for some last minute Christmas shopping, and I also I have some books that I want to pick up, do you need anything? You could come along if you'd like, but you'd have to hurry, we're leaving in a half an hour." She glanced at our clock, it was identical to the one hanging at our grandparents house, only with our names instead of theirs. Dad's hand of the clock was "at work" the joke shop was insanely busy at this time of the year, Hugos

I weighed my options carefully as I chewed my food. I wasn't anywhere near presentable, I needed to shower and I definitely needed to do something about the pimple starting to form on my chin. On top of my dreadful appearance, my room was already in a colourful dissaray of clothes, books and various other things, so a good clean-up was in order. On the other hand, I hadn't even started Christmas shopping yet, and Christmas was in a couple days. I could always transfigure a few things to make-do, but I couldn't do that for_ everyone_ ... I had a LOT of people to shop for. That was probably the biggest downside of having a huge family, too many people to buy for. I finally decided that I'd leave the cleaning up for later and focus on getting ready for Christmas - so much to do, so little time.

My Mum gave me a look, seeing my slightly overwhelmed expression, "Please tell me you've at least started your shopping?"

I smiled sheepishly at her, "Sort of, kind of ... not really." She gave me that look she always used on Dad whenever he did something stupid, 3 parts annoyed, 1 part amused.

"Rose, we've talked about this time after time. You can't leave things until the last minute, it's not responsible or adult-like, and you _are_ an adult, so it's about time you start acting more like one."

I rolled my eyes, Mum could be a bit touchy when it came to organization, schoolwork and pretty much anything that had to do with responsibility. She cared about Hugo and I alot and she wanted the absolute best for us. I was considered 'gifted' but according to my Mother, I didn't apply myself enough.

"Sorry, I'll finish my shopping today, OK?" I answered stiffly. I hated when she pulled the 'you're an adult' card on me. She opened her mouth to continue her lecture, but quickly closed it again, shaking her head. "You are a lost cause, Rose Weasley." she said with a laugh. I finished my breakfast quickly, avoiding any more problems and ran upstairs to change.

Honestly, I preferred muggle clothing to the traditional wizarding robes and pointed hats, but of course, most people wore their robes when going out anywhere in the wizarding world, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, The Ministry, you get the picture. I decided on my light shimmery blue Robes, they matched my eyes and they didn't clash _too_ much with my hair.

I was as ready as I'd ever be.

* * *

Diagon Alley was the definition of true chaos. Witches and Wizards of all ages from all over the world came here to shop, it was the best shopping centre in the Wizarding World, which also made it the busiest.

Mum made Hugo and I promise to meet her back at the Leaky Cauldron in 2 hours, that meant I only had 2 hours to shop for my gazillion cousins, which sounded worse than it was, as most of my family and friends were pretty easy to shop for. I bought a book of Quidditch Jokes for Fred, a pair of unicorn earrings that would gallop back to you if you lost them for Alice and some assorted candy for Lily, she had an insane sweet tooth. Hugo ended up with "All You'd Ever Need to Know About the Peruvian Vipertooth" and I bought Albus a pair of red and gold socks that warmed or cooled according to the temperature around you from Twilfitt & Tattings. I got Dominique some colourful guitar picks with her favourite bands on them, they were supposed to 'rock along' if your music was good, and cover their ears if it was crap. I wasn't sure exactly how well that would work out, but the weird salesman seemed to think they were pretty cool. On my way towards Gambol & Japes to pick up the Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks I'd ordered for Anne, I ducked into the Magical Menagerie. I had planned on visiting with my furry friends and instead ended up buying Lucy a snuggly grey and black kitten. Lucy got lonely a lot since both of her parents had high-ranking jobs at the ministry and her sister was always so busy with schoolwork or one of her other _many_ responsibilities. I figured a cat would do her good. Finally I was left with only Victoire to shop for. Every year I found myself in this same predicament, what to buy Victoire. Last year I'd made the mistake of buying her a pack of beautifying potions from Madam Primpernelle's beauty shop. I could tell from the look on her face that she thought I was mocking her, when in reality, I just had no clue what the heck else to buy her. Out of all my cousins Victoire was the one I spent the least time with. I had to admit, her effortless beauty and unfailing ettiquette made me feel a bit uncomfortable. She was the picture of perfect, literally. If you looked up perfect in the dictionary Victoire would probably be the first entry. Although she could be a little snobby at times, I had nothing against her, we just had absolutely _nothing_ in common. I wandered towards the Junk Shop at the end of the mall, I doubted I'd find anything for Victoire there ... but I loved looking around in there. Everything in there was kind of broken in some way or another, it made me feel at ease. There were lopsided scales, books missing pages, broomsticks that would probably be classified as unsafe to ride. A pretty silver mirror with a matching brush caught my eye amidst the shelves of junk. It was perfect for Victoire, and I was sure that was one present she simply couldn't not appreciate ... even I could tell it had beautiful workmanship. It was likely goblin made, what it was doing in this shop was beyond me. I quickly purchased it for a few gallons, and headed on my way, satisfied that my shopping was complete.

I was about to go back to our meeting area, despite having finished a bit early, when I passed _the Magic Bump _a quaint baby store. I'd never paid much attention to it before ... but now that I was pregnant I felt the unsqaushable urge to go in and look around. I looked up and down the cobbled road to make sure no one I knew was around before casually walking in. I lightly touched some tiny green booties that were sitting on a shelf next to stuffed animals that sang lullabies. A round middle aged woman with grey streaked bright orange hair bounced her way over to me. "Need any help, miss?" She asked brightly, looking me up and down.

"No, Thank-you, I'm just browsing." I replied as politely as possible.

"Now, Now dearie! No need to be shy!" She exclaimed, laughing heartily, "Just let me know what you need, I'm a veteran when it comes to pregnancy, and after all, I _am_ here to help!"

I was about to lie and correct her saying that I was in fact not pregnant at all, when I caught sight of a familiar blonde haired figure browsing in the baby book section. It was Victoire! What was Victoire doing in a baby store? I guess she could've been shopping for a friend ... but then why did she have a hand resting on her stomach? I quickly excused myself from the way too enthusiastic saleslady and all but ran out of the store. I didn't really want to explain my presence in a baby store to Victoire, and I doubted she wanted to explain hers either. Her and Teddy weren't married ... they weren't even engaged. My situation may have been worse than hers, but boy was her Mum going to flip. Aunt Fleur was very religious and she made it _very_ clear that she believed sex before marriage was unacceptable.

So I guess Victoire and I were kind of in the same boat, but I would definitely be the one to accidentally sink it.

**I really wanted to have someone else pregnant at the same time as Rose to create a bit more drama within the family and to give Rose someone to talk to later on, the only reasonable option was Victoire ... so now we've got two babies on the way! lol Sorry about the lack of Scorpius in this chapter ... the next chapter is chock full of him though so don't you worry! :)**

**REVIEW! :) xox**


End file.
